rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Sonasaurus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Red vs Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Meta page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- WhellerNG (Talk) 05:00, September 6, 2011 Attitude Please in your edit summaries don't be a jerk. Thank you. Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 15:07, October 29, 2011 (UTC) And your right they aren't. But I'm admittidly not a good speller so I can't really help. I try to fix words here or there if I can spot them. Please keep up the good work. :) Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 15:22, October 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Tribute Hey dude, I saw you removed the tribute from the Season 9 page. It wasn't fan-made. It was from Rooster Teeth. Link —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 16:06, November 16, 2011 (UTC) About the Transcripts While you are right I think I know why the transcripts are like that. You see that one was taken from Rooster Tooths. God knows why but the guy who adds the transcripts there adds his own little comments in there.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 16:49, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Talk Pages Please when editing a talk page do not put your post before a post that has been posted already in the section. Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:27, November 18, 2011 (UTC) But it interupts the conversations that have followed. If you want to make people understand what you were replying to you can always just put a sentence describing the specific thing you were talking about. And that looks more like a new thought to me, not a reply.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:35, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey I really like your signature :) CyrusArc 03:08, November 18, 2011 (UTC) What does it mean? CyrusArc 03:26, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I love it cuz it's in the bible :) CyrusArc 03:48, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Title Template I'm not sure, but there is currently no need for the template. Oo7nightfire 10:40, June 2, 2012 (UTC) My guess is that each wiki has its own set of templates and that one template on one wiki won't register on another wiki. This is supported by the fact that whenever you import a template that is not apart of a certain wiki's known template list, it will create a red link. My suggestion is, if you want to use that template, you have to create it.Interesting but not noteworthy 01:09, June 3, 2012 (UTC) If you wouldn't mind my helping a little bit in exchange for being a slight burden, could you send me the code you put into the template and the wiki where it was originally used? I'd like to compare the source material to the clone, if that makes sense.Interesting but not noteworthy 04:19, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Then my final suggestion would be to ask Sniper or someone experienced with the wiki code on this and other wikias. Either him or Jman. If anyone would know, it would be one of those two.Interesting but not noteworthy 04:32, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Icon Well, honestly, it looks decent, but the currrent icon should stay the same. I'm sorry you don't like it, but bcuz your the only one that has a problem with it, it shall stay :\. I never really had a problem with the icon. Oo7nightfire 03:21, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Calm down, your the only person complaining about it. How can you expect me to change it when its your opinion against EVERYONE else's. In my opinion, the current icon is fine, I don't have a problem with it. Just becuz I don't like yours, doesn't mean nobody else will. Talk about your opinion on the change with another admin or user, or make a blog explaining about why you want to change the current icon & make the users vote in the comments. Oo7nightfire 03:29, June 12, 2012 (UTC) I apologize for my hostility. It's just that I can't change it bcuz '''1.' I dont know how. and 2. Your request is more of a "putting to a vote" type of thing; it can't really be done over one person's approval, some may like it while others won't. If I changed it, without consulting with the other admins, I'd probably get heat for it. It would also make me seem like a dictator, doing things I want to do. It has to be discussed with more than 1 person. You should really make a blog, I think it would get people's attention. Oo7nightfire 03:42, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Spoilers It's okay, it's a common mistake. Oo7nightfire (talk) 01:49, November 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: Carolina's camouflage True, but the Meta could've taken another camouflage enhancement, Carolina doesn't have the only one. He was never seen taking her enhancement, just her two A.I. I think if Carolina still had a speed unit, she would have her camouflage too. This could explain how she was able to remain hidden for so long after her supposed death, though this is speculation. Oo7nightfire (talk) 20:05, July 19, 2014 (UTC)